Herr der Hühnchen
by miffispoo
Summary: Öhm, Mulder und Scully sitzen im Flugzeug, bis dies abstürzt und landen auf einer einsamen Insel.


Titel: Herr der Hühnchen  
  
Autor: Spoo & miffi  
  
Feedback: jaaa büdde ein Review!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Kategorie: Humor  
  
Spoiler: Nö  
  
Short-Cut: Öhm, Mulder und Scully sitzen im Flugzeug, bis dies abstürzt und landen auf einer einsamen Insel.  
  
Disclaimer: *megagähn*, stellt euch nun ma' nich so an!  
  
Widmung:  
  
(Spoo=) meinen Teil widme ich Miriam (hihi Gibson), Mona und meinen Freunden. Du wolltest da ja nix mehr zu sagen nech Gibson? (miffi=) doch, abba is egal.  
  
Herr der Hühnchen  
  
Riiiiiiing Scully erschrak. Mitten in der Nacht klingelte ihr Telefon, wer konnte das sein? Noch bevor sie ranging, wurde ihr es schon klar - wer sonst außer...  
  
"Mulder, warum zum Teufel rufen Sie immer zu so bescheuerten Zeiten bei mir an?!"  
  
"Agent Scully?" Skinner klang verwundert. "Ich finde fünf Uhr früh gar nicht bescheuert, Sie sollten längst auf sein, eine Runde Frühsport!"  
  
"Sir..." Scully war geschockt, "es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht..."  
  
"Schon in Ordnung, ich wollte Ihnen nur Bescheid geben, dass ich die nächsten Tage nicht da sein werde, ich bin auf einer... Tagung, und zwar in... Indiana."  
  
"Indiana? Und warum erzählen Sie mir das - um fünf Uhr früh?!"  
  
"Es ist eben so. Nicht, dass Sie mich suchen. Auf Wiederhö..."  
  
piiiiep  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich habe einen anderen Anrufer in der Warteschleife... viel Spaß auf der Tagung."  
  
Klick  
  
"Scully? Ich bins."  
  
"Na toll Mulder, woher wusste ich nur, dass das kommen würde..."  
  
"Hm? Wie auch immer. Stellen Sie sich vor, ich habe eine Reise gewonnen, eine Kreuzfahrt..."  
  
piiiiep  
  
"Moment mal, Mulder..." Genervt stellte sie auf die andere Leitung um.  
  
"Sir, ist ja gut, ich weiß dass Sie einige Tage weg sein werden, jetzt ist es genug!"  
  
"Dana? Geht es dir gut? Belästigt dich jemand so früh am Morgen?" Mrs Scully war besorgt.  
  
"Mom... nein, belästigen tut mich niemand, es ist nur nervig..."  
  
"Was denn, Schätzchen? Ich wollte dir nur erzählen, ich komme gerade vom Treffen mit Lyzah und Mary, du weißt schon, die Tanten deiner alten Schulfreundinnen, und jetzt stell dir mal vor, was die mir offenbart haben..."  
  
"Mom!!" Was zur Hölle war los mit der Menschheit... "Hör zu, erzähl mir das doch bitte..."  
  
piiiep  
  
Scully war kurz davor, loszuschreien.  
  
Klick  
  
"Scully, ich bins wieder, ich hatte aus Versehen aufgelegt... also ich sagte gerade, ich habe eine Kreuzfahrt gewonnen, und ich will Sie mitnehmen, was sagen Sie - Skinner hab ich vorhin schon informiert, aber der..."  
  
"... ist eh nicht da." vollendete sie seinen Satz.  
  
"Hey, woher wissen Sie das? Sagen Sie bloß, meine fünf-Uhr-früh-anruf-Zeit hat an Originalität verloren?"  
  
"Wenn Sie wüssten... oh verdammt!" Scully hatte ihre Mutter in der anderen Leitung völlig vergessen.  
  
"Kleinen Moment bitte!"  
  
klick  
  
"... und außerdem hat Cindy, du weißt schon, die Cousine von der Tochter meiner besten Freundin Amy..."  
  
Scully konnte es nicht fassen.  
  
"Mom!!"  
  
"Ja, ich bin gleich fertig. Also Cindy hat den Bruder der..."  
  
klick  
  
"So Mulder, da bin ich wieder. Eine Kreuzfahrt sagen Sie? Sehr schön. Wenn Sie wüssten, wie gerne ich mein Telefon loshaben würde..."  
  
"Gut, Scully, dann sehen wir uns also morgen früh um fünf am Flughafen, ich schick Ihnen die genauen Daten per E-mail... bis später!"  
  
klick  
  
"... ich meine, wer hätte gedacht, dass sie diesen Schritt wagen würde, schließlich ist John..."  
  
"Mom! Jetzt hör auf, bitte, ich kenn die Hälfte der Leute doch gar nicht!"  
  
"Na gut. Wie du meinst. Wir sehen uns. Auf Wiederhören."  
  
klick tuuuuuuuuuuut  
  
Erleichtert atmete Scully auf. Jetzt war zwar ihre Mutter beleidigt, aber sie hatte ihre Ruhe wieder.  
  
Sie überlegte, ob sie noch jemanden an der Leitung vergessen hatte. Wann sagte Mulder noch gleich? Ach ja... morgen früh! Um fünf! Es hörte sich erschreckend an, Scully war jedoch (von Mulder) gewohnt, so früh irgendwo zu erscheinen. "Wahnsinn, jetzt muss ich schon wieder packen, verdammt!", fluchte Scully. Sie holte den gerade erst ausgepackten Koffer aus der Ecke ihres Wohnzimmers und ging wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer, um Klamotten zu holen.  
  
Nächster Tag  
  
Flughafen 05:02  
  
"Oh, guten Morgen Scully!" Mulder steckte sein Handy weg, mit dem er eben noch gespielt hatte. Er schien total fit zu sein. Scully dagegen war luschig angezogen, ihre Haare standen etwas ab und ihre Augen waren noch angeschwollen.  
  
"Sie sehen noch so müde aus?!", stellte Mulder fest. "Ach wirklich?!!"  
  
"Hm... unsere Maschine zu der Insel, auf der die Kreuzfahrt beginnt, geht erst um 06:00!"  
  
"Waaaaaas??? Und dann haben Sie mich schon um fünf hier her geholt! Sehen Sie, wie ich aussehe! Ich hätte gerne ein, zwei Stunden länger geschlafen! Ach, was reg ich mich so auf, Ihnen ist das ja egal und ändern kann man jetzt auch nix...", regte sich Scully ab.  
  
Mulder gab nur ein Gemurmel von sich.  
  
"Wie bitte? Ich konnte Sie eben nicht verstehen! Nichts? Auch gut! Also was wollen Sie schon hier? Nach Aliens suchen? Oder so was in der Art...?", fragte Scully leicht angeditscht. Mulder gab keine Antwort.  
  
"Beißen Sie mir in den Hintern Mulder!", meinte Scully.  
  
"Aber gerne doch!", antwortete Mulder und sah sich ertappt um.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich hab nur laut gedacht...", entschuldigte sich Mulder. Scully sah ihn von der Seite aus ziemlich skeptisch an.  
  
"Also Mulder, rücken Sie raus, was wollen wir dann schon so früh hier?"  
  
"Hmmm, sehen Sie, ich hatte den Zettel mit den Zeiten und so verloren... aber ich wusste, dass es ziemlich früh war, also hab ich eben auf gut Glück getippt. Und hey, freuen Sie sich, dass ich zu früh geraten habe - vielleicht wär das Flugzeug sonst schon ohne uns weggewesen? Und damit hätten wir unser Schiff verpasst. Also regen Sie sich nicht so auf!"  
  
'Wie macht er das nur', dachte Scully, 'er hat Mist gebaut, aber ich fühle mich schuldig...' Beleidigt setzte sie sich auf eine Bank.  
  
Als Mulder sich auch setzen wollte, breitete sie fein säuberlich alles, was sie dabeihatte, neben sich aus, so dass kein Zentimeter mehr Platz war.  
  
"Scully, jetzt rutschen..."  
  
"Ruhe."  
  
"Bitte, nun..."  
  
"Ruhe!"  
  
"Ach kommen Sie..."  
  
"Ruhe sagte ich!"  
  
Seufzend gab er sich geschlagen und setzte sich auf seinen unbequemen Koffer.  
  
  
  
Eine gute Stunde Schweigen später  
  
"Mein Hintern tut weh!"  
  
"Jammern Sie nicht rum, Sie sind selbst schuld."  
  
"Was?! Sie haben doch beleidigt gespielt und sich breit gemacht mit ihrem Kram!"  
  
"Kram? Ach, halten Sie die Klappe."  
  
"Scully..."  
  
"Ruhe."  
  
"Unser Flug geht aber!"  
  
"Ru... - oh, na gut. Los, Bewegung!"  
  
Sie packte ihr Zeug zusammen und stürmte in Richtung Flugzeug, Mulder mit schmerzendem Hinterteil mit Mühe und Not hinterherhastend.  
  
  
  
Im Flugzeug  
  
"Sind Sie etwa immer noch beleidigt?"  
  
Mulder schaute ungläubig. "Ich?! Sie waren doch... ach, vergessen Sie's." "Was soll ich vergessen?"  
  
"Alles."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sie saßen eine Weile gelangweilt im Flugzeug, mit der Aussicht auf ungefähr drei Stunden äußerst abwechslungsreichen Flug - eine Wolke, noch eine Wolke - sieh da, eine dritte Wolke.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Freuen Sie sich wenigstens ein bisschen über die Reise?"  
  
"Weiß nicht, hab ich vergessen..."  
  
Sie konnte ja sooo lustig sein, wenn sie genervt war.  
  
"Wenn Sie doch nur auf alles so hören würden, was ich Ihnen sage!"  
  
"Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Mulder.  
  
"Hm? Wie mein ich was?", fragte Scully verdutzt und schaute sich die inzwischen 50ste Wolke an...  
  
"Na, dass ich auf alles so hören soll, wie Sie das sagen!"  
  
"Hab ich auch vergessen...".  
  
Mulder wurde es langweilig (welch ein Wunder!). Also holte er seine alten Pokémonkarten aus seiner Tasche. Total verwundert und entsetzt schaute Scully auf die Pappkarten.  
  
"Mulder! Also bitte! Wie alt sind Sie?"  
  
"Scully... ab einem gewissen Alter hört man auf, darüber zu reden!" Scully seufzte lange. Sie schlug ihren Kopf dreimal gegen das Fenster. Mulder zog sie rasch und energisch vom Fenster weg.  
  
"Was soll denn das Mulder?" Dieser blickte sie entsetzt an und meinte: "Na das Fenster geht doch kaputt!"  
  
Da fing Scully verzweifelt an zu weinen. Als dann die Stewardess vorbei kam, bestellte Scully einen doppelten. Die Stewardess sah Scully total perplex an.  
  
"Waaas? Sehen Sie nicht, mit wem ich da zusammen bin?"  
  
"Oh Scully... jetzt sind wir also schon zusammen?!", flüsterte Mulder ihr ins Ohr, worauf Scully einen doppelten mit Tequila bestellte.  
  
"Einem süßen Beamten?", riet die Frau.  
  
"Neeeiiiieeeennn! Mit einem Paranoiker der Pokémonkarten bei sich trägt!", schrie Scully. In dem Moment machte das Flugzeug einen Ruck. Jetzt hörte man den Piloten über Lautsprecher sagen: "Wir haben ein Problem! Unser Tank ist leer!!!!!!!!" Dann hörte man nichts mehr, aber wenn man links aus dem Fenster schaute, sah man den Piloten und den Co-Piloten mit einem Fallschirm fliegen.  
  
"Na klasse! Ihre Reise ist echt toll! Mir ist wieder eingefallen: Ich freue mich nicht!!", meinte Scully. Während alle Passagiere wie eine aufgescheuchte Hühnerschar herum liefen, blieben Mulder und Scully auf ihren Plätzen sitzen.  
  
"Konnte ich denn wissen, dass der Tank leer ist?", verteidigte sich Mulder.  
  
"Ja natürlich!"  
  
"Hm, wenn Sie so auf 180 sind, sehen Sie die Welt mal meinen Augen!"  
  
"Wie meinen Sie das Mulder?"  
  
"Na, merken Sie nicht, wie unlogisch Sie denken und reden? Und vor allen Dingen wie Sie handeln!", meinte Mulder philosophisch.  
  
"Nur weil ich mir einen doppelten Tequila bestelle?", fragte Scully.  
  
"Machen Sie doch sonst nie."  
  
"Menschen ändern sich... vor allen Dingen in solchen abstrusen Verhältnissen...", murmelte Scully. Da machte das Flugzeug einen Ruck und sowohl Scully als auch Mulder schlugen mit den Köpfen gegen irgendetwas und wurden ohnmächtig...  
  
"...Mulder?...Wo...sind...wir?...", flüsterte Scully immer noch ein wenig taumelig.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Wo wir sind!"  
  
Mulder stand auf. Leider war er noch so angeditscht, das er sich prompt wieder flach legte. Das fand Scully so lustig, dass sie anfing zu lachen, dies wurde auch gleich mit Kopfschmerzen bestraft. Mulder kämpfte immer noch mit seinem inneren Weichei und seinem äußeren Macho.  
  
"Naaa Muuullderr! Müssen wir etwas weinen?!", hänselte Scully Mulder. Doch er hatte (wohl im Gegensatz zu Scully) bemerkt, dass sie auf einer Art Insel waren und nahm eine Hand voll Sand und bewarf damit Scully. Diese schaute total perplex und machte das Gleiche nach. Das ging eine gute halbe Stunde so. Inzwischen waren die Beiden voll und ganz mit Sand und Matsch bedeckt.  
  
"Oh Gott... wir sind hier auf einer einsamen Insel und das erste was uns einfällt, ist, uns mit Sand zu beschmeißen!"  
  
"Ja, Sie sehen echt eklig aus! Voll schmutzig!", meinte Mulder und musterte Scully. Diese ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie beleidigt war und ging kurzer Hand in das angrenzende Wasser um sich zu waschen. Jetzt waren zwar alle ihre Sachen nass (und klebten auf erotische Weise an ihr, so dass Mulder keinen Blick mehr von ihr warf), aber Scully war wieder sauber.  
  
"Ssccc...Scculllyy...bitte. Ich bin nur ein Mulder, ähh Mann..."  
  
Scully schaute auf Mulder. Ihre Sachen klebten total an ihr und beim Lösen gaben sie komische Schmatzlaute von sich. Mulder setzte zum Sprechen an:"...also Scully..."  
  
"Ruhe. Sie sollten sich besser auch waschen gehen, bevor Sie das Wasser nicht mehr finden, weil Ihnen die Augen rausgefallen sind!" Sie fühlte sich zwar geschmeichelt durch seine Blicke, doch sie war auch genervt - als ob er sie noch nie wenig- oder unbekleidet gesehen hätte...  
  
"Ja Mama." Er trottete aufs Meer zu und leistete ihrem Befehl folge.  
  
Scully hatte es sich in der Zwischenzeit am Strand bequem gemacht, um sich von der Sonne trocknen zu lassen.  
  
"Los Mulder", rief sie ihm zu, "bauen Sie mal eine Hütte, wer weiß, was wir hier noch für ein Wetter kriegen!"  
  
"Ich? Eine Hütte bauen? ALLEIN?! Wie wärs wenn Sie Ihren Hintern auch mal bewegen, ich bin doch nicht Ihr Sklave!" Langsam hatte er genug von Scullys Herrschsucht.  
  
Genervt rappelte sie sich auf.  
  
"Ja, schon klar, Sie trauen sich es nicht zu, allein eine funktionstüchtige Hütte zu bauen. Aber in Ordnung, Sie wissen ja, ich bin immer für Sie da...!", antwortete sie ihm mit einem honigsüßen sarkastischen Lächeln.  
  
Dann machten Sie sich daran, aus herumliegendem Zeugs eine einigermaßen windschiefe Konstruktion zu errichten, die Mulder sogleich erkletterte, um eine aus seinen Socken selbstgebastelte Fahne - auf die er sehr stolz war - darauf zu setzen. Doch gerade als er sich umdrehte und die Aussicht genießen wollte, erblickte er draußen im Meer zwei Gestalten, erschrak sich halb zu Tode und krachte mitsamt der 'Hütte' zurück auf den warmen Sandboden.  
  
Scully schrie.  
  
"Was fällt Ihnen ein? Unsre schöne, schöne Hütte zu zerstören? Müssen Sie immer den Clown spielen?" Sie führte ihre Schimpftirade fort, völlig desinteressiert daran, dass Mulder gerade kopfunter im Sand steckte. Mit Mühe krabbelte er aus dem durch die Bruchlandung um seinen Kopf getürmten Sand heraus und schüttelte sich diesen erst einmal aus sämtlichen Kopföffnungen heraus.  
  
"Scully, halten Sie mal die Luft an - da draußen schwimmt jemand!"  
  
"Sie wollen mich wohl verarschen. Wir sind meilenweit vom nächsten Festland weg. Suchen Sie sich ne andre Ausrede, Sie haben fünf Sekunden. Fünf, vier, drei..."  
  
"Oh Mann, dann schauen Sie doch selbst..." Beleidigt drehte er sich von ihr weg und starrte aufs Wasser hinaus.  
  
"Oh mein Gott... Sie haben ja Recht!" Peinlich berührt lief sie leicht rot an. Mulder rümpfte nur die Nase und schnaubte kurz - bis er glaubte zu erkennen, wer sich ihnen da näherte.  
  
"Das darf doch nicht... Scully! Sehen Sie das auch??"  
  
Sie schaute genauso ungläubig. Vor ihren Augen schwammen der Krebskandidat und Krycek auf die Insel zu.  
  
Schweigend sahen die beiden zu, wie zuerst der CSM und dann Mulders Lieblings-Ex-Partner den Strand erreichten.  
  
Nachdem sie einigermaßen Luft geholt hatten, begann der Raucher mit seiner Lobeshymne über sich selbst.  
  
"Yeah, ich habs dir ja gesagt, Alex - ich habe gewonnen!!" Triumphierend und beifallheischend blickte er sich um.  
  
"Es war unfair, ich hab unterwegs meinen Arm verloren...", schmollte Krycek und verschränkte den übrigen Arm vor seiner Brust.  
  
"Tja, wie oft hab ich's dir gesagt, deine blöden Billigprothesen sind absolut nichtsnutzig!"  
  
Scully und Mulder sahen sich ungläubig an.  
  
"Alex? Sehen Sie mal, wen wir da haben!", hauchte der CSM zu Krycek und zog an seiner nassen zermanschten Morley. Mulder griff routiniert an seine Hose, aber da war keine Waffe, wer nimmt auch schon eine Waffe in den Urlaub mit?  
  
"Ha! Mulder... Jetzt können Sie mir nichts antun und... oh Scully!", meinte Krycek. Scully sah sich an. Sie wusste nicht, was an ihr so Besonderes sein sollte. Sie trat näher zu Mulder heran, so dass sie ihm etwas zuflüstern konnte: "Mulder, wie kommen die Witzfiguren denn hier her?"  
  
"Das müssen Sie die am besten selber fragen Scully!", flüsterte Mulder zurück. "Also *räusper*...was machen Sie hier Krycek, und der Krebskandidat?"  
  
"Oh Dana....", heuchelte Krycek verliebt. Angeekelt wandte sich Scully an den Raucher: "Hmm... wir haben eigentlich nur eine Wette abgeschlossen, dass ich zuerst die nächstbeste Insel im Schwimmen erreiche. Tja, ich habe gewonnen!"  
  
"Genau! Jetzt wirds hart! Und es kommt noch härter!", sprach Krycek.  
  
"Wir wollen über die Erde regieren", ergänzte der CSM.  
  
"Und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren", so Krycek.  
  
"Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir", CSM.  
  
Krycek: "Mehr und mehr Macht, das wollen wir!".  
  
CSM: "Krebskandidat!"  
  
Krycek: "Krycek!"  
  
CSM: "Die Regierung, so hohl, äh so schnell wie das Licht"  
  
Krycek: "Gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht!"  
  
Scully zog ihre Augenbraue so hoch, sie saß schon fast in ihrem Scheitel. Mulder warf, wie ein kleines Kind, seine durchweichten Pokémonkarten auf den Sand und schrie wie verrückt: "Los los Glurak, Shiggy, Glutexo, Maschock, Kleinstein, Arbok! Greift an!"  
  
"Mulder! Ich bringe Sie um!", meinte Scully. Sie versuchte verzweifelt eine Kokosnuss von einer der Palmen zu bekommen. Leider war sie zu klein.  
  
"Es ist Zeit für uns zu verschwinden!", meinte der Raucher. Er umhüllte Krycek und sich mit einem plötzlichen Umhang und war schon halb verschwunden, da hörte man Krycek noch rufen: "Und wenn ihr meinen Arm findet, schickt ihn per Flaschenpost nach, okay?!"  
  
Scully schlug ihren Kopf gegen die Palme und sank zu Boden. Sie murmelte immer wieder: "...das glaub ich nicht, das glaub ich nicht,...ich glaub das einfach nicht!" Mulder setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Wir sollten Feuer machen!"  
  
"Klasse Idee Mulder!", rief Scully und sah da ihre Chance, Mulder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie zückte ein Feuerzeug aus ihrer Hosentasche (Gott weiß, warum sie ein Feuerzeug mit sich trägt), riss Mulder die Karten aus der Hand und zündete schnell eine nach der anderen an. Zum Glück waren die Karten (mysteriöserweise) wieder trocken. Mulder schrie wie ein Schwein am Spieß:  
  
"SCCUUUULLLYYYYYY!!!!!! WIE KONNTEN SIE DAS NUR TUN?"  
  
"Ganz einfach: Ich habe Ihnen die Karten weggenommen und angezündet", erwiderte Scully gelassen. Wir wissen ja, dass Mulder ab und an mal ausflippt.  
  
"Aber - aber Scully!"  
  
"Mulder... sehen wir das Ganze mal aus Ihrer Sicht..."  
  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn auf einmal war ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei in der Nähe zu hören.  
  
"Du Stümper! Und du sagst, ich kaufe Billigkram?! Dein Second-Hand-Beam- Umhang hats ja wohl auch voll drauf!!"  
  
Erstaunt blickten Mulder und Scully sich um und sahen Krycek und den Krebskandidaten in der nächsten Palme hängen.  
  
"Tut mir ja leid, meine Zuschüsse aus dem Budget der Verschwörer wurden gekürzt, weil sie mir durch meine ständigen vorgetäuschten Tode eine Klage wegen Lebensversicherungsbetrugs angehängt haben..."  
  
"Quatsch nicht, deine 200 Schachteln Morleys pro Tag scheinen mir ein plausiblerer Grund zu sein!"  
  
"Meine Selbsthilfegruppe der anonymen Nikotinabhängigen sagt aber, ich mache Fortschritte, und jetzt hör auf, mir meine sorgfältig aufgebauten Illusionen zu rauben und hol uns lieber hier runter..." Wie auf Kommando brach die Palme zusammen, und mit einem lauten "Das war wohl wieder mal ein Schuss in den Ofen!!!" flogen die beiden mit gekonnter Bruchlandung auf den Boden.  
  
"Oh nein, ich glaub das einfach nicht - da landet man einmal auf einer einsamen Insel, denkt sich nicht böses dabei, und dann kommen die an... das darf doch nicht wahr sein!!" Resigniert ließ sich Mulder in den Sand fallen.  
  
"Kopf hoch, Mulder, schlimmer kann es jetzt wohl auch nicht mehr werden." Beruhigend tätschelte sie ihm den Kopf.  
  
Auf einmal hörten sie aus der Ferne ein leises Tuckern, das schnell näher zu kommen schien.  
  
"Was ist denn nun schon wieder..." Genervt drehte Mulder den Kopf in die Richtung des Geräusches.  
  
"Himmel, Mulder, das ist ein Sportflugzeug im Tiefgang!"  
  
Mit einem gewaltigen Platschen klatschte das kleine Flugzeug ins Wasser und raste mit immer noch großer Geschwindigkeit auf den Strand zu, wo es schließlich - in alle Einzelteile zerlegt - zum Stehen kam.  
  
Aus der riesigen Qualmwolke ertönte ein vertrautes Husten.  
  
"Verdammt, Diana, jetzt wollte ich einmal im Leben mal was Gewagtes machen und mit dir durchbrennen - und dann so etwas..."  
  
"Mach dir nichts draus Walter-Schätzchen, so eine einsame Insel ist doch auch nicht schlecht..."  
  
Sprachlos beobachtete Mulder, wie sich sein Vorgesetzter und seine Ex- Freundin aus dem Wrack quälten.  
  
"Mulder, zwicken Sie mich... wenn ich wach bin, zwicken Sie mich sosehr, dass ich bitte ohnmächtig werde, denn ich kann und will das hier einfach nicht glauben..."  
  
"Agents!" Skinner war sichtlich rot angelaufen. "Was... tun Sie denn hier?"  
  
"Die Frage geb ich zurück", antwortete Scully perplex.  
  
"Also mir für meinen Teil reicht das hier langsam... Themawechsel, haben Sie beide zufällig aus der Luft meinen Arm gesehen?"  
  
"Alex? Der Krebskandidat? Halten Sie alle hier ein geheimes Treffen ab? Fox? Was zur Hölle läuft hier?!" Diana war sichtlich am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.  
  
"Also Diana, ich habe ja noch ein Hühnchen mit Ihnen zu rupfen!", meinte Scully gereizt zu Diana.  
  
"Ach? Passen Sie auf, Agent Scully! Ich könnte ihnen auf den Kopf spucken!", grinste Diana. Mit einer grimmigen Fratze ließ sich Scully neben Mulder in den Sand sinken. Dabei beobachtete sie ihn und folgte jedem seiner Blicke.  
  
"Was, was soll denn das Scully?"  
  
"Hm? Ach so... ach eigentlich nix. Ich weiß nur nicht wo ich sonst hin gucken soll!", seufzte Scully.  
  
"Aber dann müssen Sie mir doch nicht ausgerechnet DA hin schauen...", meinte Mulder verlegen.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich Ihnen denn nicht DA hinschauen!"  
  
"Das ist doch... doch nicht vor all den Leuten... Dana!"  
  
"Beherrschen Sie sich! Ich kann Ihnen doch wohl DA drauf starren!" Inzwischen brach allgemeines Kichern aus. Als Scully jedoch nicht aufhörte Mulder DA hin zu starren, nahm er ein Blatt der Palme und versteckte so...... sein Pokémon-T-Shirt!  
  
"Hm... mich scheint hier keiner mehr zu hören... rück mal ne Morley raus!", raunzte Krycek zum CSM.  
  
"Die sind doch total nass!", meinte der.  
  
"Also Herrschaften, Mulder, Scully! Auf ein Wort... ...bis gleich Diana..."  
  
Mulder und Scully folgten Skinner hinter drei Palmen.  
  
"Hm, Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich ziemlich dumm da stehe, wenn meine... Affäre mit Diana beim FBI ans Licht kommt!"  
  
Scully prustete los: "Affäre? Mit einer Toten?"  
  
"Diana ist... nicht wirklich tot. Sie hat nur so wegen der Regierung getan! Es kommt nicht gut gelegen, dass Alex und der Raucher jetzt da sind!"  
  
Währenddessen bei den andren:  
  
"Langweilig!", seufzte der Raucher. Da fiel Alex ein, dass er ja noch das Gerät für Skinner hatte. Prompt nahm er es aus seiner Tasche und stellte erst mal die 1. Stufe ein. Man hörte Skinner wie ein Huhn gackern. Stufe 2: Skinner bellte wie ein Hund. Stufe 3: Skinner miaute wie eine Katze. Dann stellte Krycek gleich Stufe 10 ein. Skinner flippte total aus. Er wieherte und bellte und gackerte, er grölte, sang DJ Ötzi...  
  
Wieder bei Mulder, Scully und Skinner:  
  
"Sir? Sir!", rief Scully zu Skinner. Zwischen "Hey Baby" und "Anton aus Tirol" sagte er etwas, das sich wie "Der Schweinehund hat die Geräte ausgetauscht!" anhörte.  
  
"Ich denke wir können uns wieder zu den andren begeben, Scully!", sagte Mulder und legte seinen Arm lässig um Scully.  
  
"Ihnen ist wohl die Sonne etwas zu Kopf gestiegen, was?", fragte Scully, aber Mulder machte keine Anstalten, seinen Arm wieder weg zu nehmen. Also griff Scully nach etwas Sand und bewarf Mulder damit. Er machte es ihr gleich und Sekunden später lagen die 2 auf dem Boden und rauften.  
  
"Puh... ich denke wir sollten jetzt wirklich wieder zu den anderen gehen", schnaubte Scully. Mit verrutschter Kleidung und zerzausten Haaren gesellten sich unsere beiden Lieblings-Agents zu Diana, Alex und dem CSM. Die dachten natürlich gleich an etwas anderes. Wer wäre auch schon auf eine Rauferei zwischen zwei Erwachsenen gekommen. Wie dem auch sei, es wurde dunkel aber alle waren total planlos! Mulder und Scully kuschelten sich zusammen und verbrannten die letzte Pokémonkarte. Dann kam Diana auf die Idee, die Morleys und die Verpackung an zuzünden. Alle außer dem Raucher waren dafür. Wie man so schön sagt: Die Mehrheit gewinnt. Keiner hatte eine Ahnung wo Skinner war, aber man hörte immer noch "Heeyy, heeeyyy Baby!"  
  
"Verdammt Krycek, stellen Sie endlich dieses dämliche Gerät ab, ich hätte nichts gegen ein bisschen Schlaf!", grummelte Scully aus Mulders T-Shirt heraus.  
  
"Keine Chance - es hat irgendwie nen Wasserschaden abgekriegt, wir müssen warten bis die Batterien leer sind!"  
  
Mühsam unterdrückte der Raucher einen bissigen Kommentar über nicht- wasserfeste Billigtechnologien... Am nächsten Morgen  
  
Scully drehte sich genervt in Mulders Armen herum. Seit einer halben Stunde brachte sie ein beständiges Rascheln um ihren geliebten Schlaf. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Augenscheinlich war die Sonne gerade erst aufgegangen, was ihre Laune nicht wesentlich verbesserte.  
  
"Wo zur Hölle ist der Raucher hin und was macht er dort?", fragte sie in die verschlafene Runde.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber er weckt eine gewisse Mordlust in mir mit seinem blöden Rumgeraschel...", knurrte Krycek.  
  
"Mann das klingt als ob er irgendwas abrupft oder so... vielleicht ist er zur Kuh mutiert und frisst irgendwelches Gras?"  
  
"Mutiert? Diana, Sie waren eindeutig zu lange in der Sonne... oder bei den X-Akten.", seufzte Scully.  
  
Beleidigt drehte Diana den Kopf weg und schmollte. Dann bemerkten sie, dass das Geräusch aufgehört hatte und nach kurzer Zeit drang ein seltsamer Geruch aus dem Wäldchen. Schließlich war auch Mulder halb aufgewacht.  
  
"Scullyyyy, meine Wohnung brennt, löschen Sie doch mal...", murmelte er im Halbschlaf. Als Antwort verpasste sie ihm einen kräftigen Schubs, so dass sein Gesicht unfreiwillig mit dem Sandboden Bekanntschaft machte.  
  
"Hey was soll das denn?", fragte er spuckend, endlich wach.  
  
"Ihre Wohnung brennt nicht - naja das heißt ich weiß nicht, ob ihre Wohnung vielleicht doch brennt, aber darum gehts hier gar nicht - sondern der Krebskandidat heckt da hinten irgendwas aus, vorhin hat er irgendwas gerupft und jetzt stinkts wie die Pest... möchte nicht wissen was der da konstruiert hat..."  
  
Dank Mulders unglaublicher Kombinationsgabe wurde es ihm schlagartig klar: "Leute, der bastelt sich Bio-Kippen, was wetten wir?"  
  
Tatsächlich kam der CSM in diesem Moment selig lächelnd zum Strand geschlendert, mit einem überdimensionalen rauchenden Marke-Eigenbau- Irgendwas im Mund. "Peace...!", grinste er.  
  
"Was... nein, nein ich will es gar nicht wissen was der da für Gras erwischt hat..." Scully schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.  
  
Plötzlich fiel Diana auf, dass da irgendwas fehlte. "Ähm... wo ist Walter?" Dann bemerkten alle, dass im Gegensatz zum Vortag die musikalische Untermalung ihres Inselaufenthaltes fehlte - DJ Ötzi waren wohl endlich die Batterien ausgegangen.  
  
"Ich such mal nach ihm, ich muss eh für kleine Mulders gehn..." Er quälte sich auf und verschwand im Wald. 30 Sekunden später kam er in einem Mordstempo wieder angerannt und rief schon von weitem: "Das müsst ihr sehen, alle, los kommt!" Er grinste sich halb tot. Sofort sprangen alle auf und liefen ihm hinterher. Nicht weit vom Strand entfernt auf einer kleinen Lichtung sahen sie, was Mulders Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte:  
  
Skinner saß da, zusammengekauert auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm, in exakt der selben Haltung wie alle 9 Hühnchen, die um ihn herum verteilt hockten. Scully *betete* für einen Fotoapparat in diesem Moment, um für alle Zeiten ein Druckmittel zu haben, wenn ihr Vorgesetzter ihnen einmal wieder blöd kam... Als der Raucher torkelnd als letzter die Stelle erreichte und Skinner erblickte, warf er sich geradezu auf den Boden, rollte herum und ließ das lächerlichste Kichern los, das die Welt jemals gehört hatte.  
  
"Mulder, ich habe Angst...", murmelte Scully.  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Ich bin der Meinung, dass sowohl der Raucher als auch Skinner zur Zeit potentiell gefährlich sind!", antwortete Scully misstrauisch.  
  
"Ach Scully... haben Sie schon mal einen Joint geraucht?", fragte Mulder.  
  
"Hmmmm in meiner Jugendzeit... ich glaube nicht, warum?"  
  
"Aber als Ärztin müssten Sie doch eigentlich die Auswirkungen eines selbst gedrehten Joints kennen, oder?", meinte Mulder wissend. Scully zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich denke schon, aber was ist mit Skinner? Sehen Sie sich seine Augen an! Rot, groß und er wirkt so... nervös!"  
  
"Das tun Sie auch ziemlich oft!", konnte sich Mulder nicht verkneifen. Als Belohnung bekam er ein blaues Auge. Krycek kam näher zu Mulder und flüsterte:  
  
"Ich war ja auch mal in Scully verknallt, aber wenn ihre Hand so schnell ausrutscht?!"  
  
"Hehe ja... Halt, nein es ist Ihr Glück Krycek! Sonst würden Sie mich kennen lernen!", überlegte es sich Mulder anders.  
  
"Mulder, Alex? Was haben Sie da grad getuschelt?"  
  
"Oooohhh sie hat mich Alex genannt!", säuselte Krycek flüsternd zu Mulder. "Fresse Krycek! Mit Ihrem einen Arm würde sich noch nicht mal der Raucher für Sie interessieren... aber Skinner vielleicht!"  
  
Krycek ging nicht weiter auf Mulder ein, sondern wandte sich an Scully.  
  
"Hey! Die Batterien meines tollen Gerätes sind noch nicht ganz alle! Man kann ihn auch als Fotoapparat benutzen, Sie müssen nur einfach da drauf-" Schon hatte Scully das Ding in der Hand. 2 Sekunden später war ein Erpressungsmaterial gegen Skinner für alle Ewigkeit auf diesem schönen Bild gefangen.  
  
"HA! Sehen Sie mal Skinner! Ich könnte das auch Kersh zeigen, wenn Sie mir mal wieder blöd kommen!", rief Scully zu Skinner. Währenddessen hatte Krycek eine harte Bemerkung über Scullys Hintern gemacht und schon lag er, von Mulder bewusstlos geschlagen, auf dem Boden. Natürlich stolperte Scully über Krycek. Das fand Mulder wiederum überhaupt nicht lustig. Also reichte er Scully seine Hand.  
  
"Danke, ich finde wir sollten uns langsam auf die Suche nach Nahrung machen!", meinte Scully wissenschaftlich. So ließen die beiden den lachenden Kiffer, das Skinner-Hühnchen, den einarmige Banditen und die Hässliche hinter sich...  
  
Während sie das gesamte Wäldchen nach etwas Essbarem absuchten, fiel Mulder etwas ein.  
  
"Scully, wir müssen uns was überlegen, wie wir hier jemals wieder wegkommen - oder haben Sie irgendwie den Drang dazu, länger hier zu verweilen?"  
  
"Applaus Mulder. Die Idee kam Ihnen ja sehr früh. Was meinen Sie worüber ich seit Stunden nachdenke? Mit gewissen 'Unterbrechungen' natürlich..."  
  
"Ach machen Sie unsren armen Skin-man doch nicht so runter. Der arme Kerl braucht doch auch mal Entspannung..."  
  
"Oh bitte, ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, was der gerade mit seinen Hühnern anstellt..." Sie schüttelte sich.  
  
"Wie auch immer - wir brauchen uns glaub ich keine Gedanken zu machen, dass wir nicht gefunden werden, schauen Sie mal!" Er wandte seinen Blick nach oben, wo eine gewaltige Rauchwolke die Sicht auf den strahlend blauen Himmel raubte.  
  
"Was zum... ich glaub der arme Krebskandidat hat wohl ein weit größeres Problem, als wir dachten!"  
  
Mulder konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ich schätze dem fehlt wohl seine Selbsthilfegruppe..."  
  
"Pst Mulder - ich glaub da vorne läuft unser Mittagessen!" Sie hatte ein kleines Sumpfhühnchen entdeckt, das verzweifelt versuchte, sein Heil in der Flucht zu suchen. Doch es hatte die Rechnung ohne eine ausgehungerte Scully gemacht. Mit gefletschten Zähnen rannte sie wie der Teufel hinter dem armen erbärmlichen Viech her, das absolut chancenlos erschien. Doch dann paffte auf einmal eine Rauchwolke vor den Agenten auf, und eine gedämpfte Stimme rief: "Ich bin der Schrecken, der die Nacht... äh... den TAG durchflattert - ich bin der Dauerlutscher, der in deinen Haaren klebt - ich bin -" Die Stimme brach in ein unkontrolliertes Husten aus, das den beiden wieder einmal sehr bekannt vorkam.  
  
"Skinner, was zur Hölle praktizieren Sie da?" Mulder wedelte mit den Händen, um die Qualmwolke zu vertreiben, die seine ummantelte Gestalt einhüllte.  
  
"Und woher haben Sie diese komische Rauchwolke??", wollte Scully wissen.  
  
"Zu 1.: ich rette ein armes unschuldiges Hühnchen. Zu 2.: Ähm... ich hab dem Raucher eine Kippe geklaut..." Skinwing Duck schaute etwas ertappt.  
  
"Sie retten Hühnchen ? Sie sollten lieber zu einem Ritter des Rechts umschulen..."  
  
Scully reichte es. "Sagt mal ihr Typen - lebt ihr bloß noch in Zeichentrickserien? Ich glaube, ich halt mich langsam lieber an Krycek... der ist zwar eklig und schleimig, aber wenigstens nicht so...", sie überlegte verzweifelt, "...ach - Sie wissen schon."  
  
Wie auf Kommando teilte sich das Dickicht vor ihnen und heraus sprang - Krycek, mit lächerlichem Cape, reitend auf dem CSM, brüllend "Bei der Macht von Greyskull- ich bin He-man", er wandte sich an den keuchenden Raucher, "los Battle Cat, holen wir uns dein Eigentum wieder!!" Dabei fuchtelte er in Richtung der am Boden kokelnden Bio-Kippe.  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt", sagte Scully trocken.  
  
Das machte sie dann auch. Als Scully dann so ca. 5 Meter gegangen war, hörte sie eine bekannte Melodie.  
  
"Hm, diese Melodie kenne ich doch irgendwo her!", dachte sie laut.  
  
"ICH BIN EIN MANN! HEYYYEAH ICH BIN MANN! BEHANDEL MICH NICHT WIE EIN GROßES KIND, ICH BIN EIN MANN!" Mulder, aber das war nicht die Melodie, die Scully hörte.  
  
"hmmhhhmmmhhmmm", summte Scully mit. Da fiel der Groschen: "Finde deine sieben Dragonballs..." Scully klatschte sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und meinte zu sich selber: "Ich bin total bescheuert, hoffentlich kommt bald jemand! Aber wie soll jemand kommen, wenn die uns gar nicht sehen?"  
  
Da hörte Scully plötzlich ein Rascheln im Gebüsch. Wer konnte das sein? Ein Hühnchen?  
  
"Ich bin Guybrush Threepwood, ein mächtiger Pirat!", schrie ein junger Mann. Scully sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Das hier", er deutete auf einen Totenschädel, der auf seiner Schulter ruhte, "ist Murray, diese Dame ist meine Frau Elaine!" Scully war total perplex.  
  
"Ahaaa...???", antwortete sie.  
  
"Ich entschuldige mich für diese plötzliche Begegnung, aber Sie und Ihre Freunde befinden sich auf Plunder Island."  
  
Scully dachte nach: "Guybrush Threepwood, Elaine, Murray, Plunder Island... das kommt mir so bekannt vor... AAAAAHHH dieses PC-Spiel Monkey Island 3! Wieso ist mir auch nicht früher aufgefallen, dass die 3 Zeichentrickfiguren sind?"  
  
"Was ist, Sie sehen so geschockt aus?" Scully beschloss, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Ach ich habe nur gerade über etwas nachgedacht. Darf ich mich vorstellen, Dana Scully... FBI" Guybrush lachte los. "FBI? Was issn das?"  
  
Scully haute sich innerlich den Kopf. Zu Gubrushs Zeiten gab es ja noch gar kein FBI. Also musste sie sich schnell etwas überlegen.  
  
"Das heißt... Federndes Büro des Inneren", stotterte sie.  
  
"Was soll das denn sein?", meldete sich Elaine zu Worte.  
  
"Ähm das ist eine Gesellschaft der Piraterie!", meinte Scully. Sie erlebte das ganze Spiel noch einmal. Sie erinnerte sich an Blondbarts Hühnchenrestaurant, an den Barbiershop, an den Cabanajungen... Guybrush nickte überlegend.  
  
"SSSCCCCUUULLLLLYYYYYY???!!!", rief ein Mann. Mulder. "Oh, hey, da sind Sie ja! Moment, ich kenne dich doch irgendwo her!"  
  
"Kämpfe, ich bin..."  
  
"...Guybrush Threepwood, ein mächtiger Pirat!", beendete Scully den Satz. Guybrush nickte. Scully lehnte sich zu Mulder und flüsterte: "Das Spiel, was wir manchmal in der Mittagspause spielen, Monkey Island 3! Aber seien Sie leise, ich habe erzählt, dass wir von Federnden Büro des Inneren kommen, einer Gesellschaft der Piraterie!"  
  
"Federndes Büro des Inneren??!?!?! Das ergibt doch überhaupt null Sinn! Also wirklich..." Mulder schien es mehr aufzuregen, dass sich Scully nichts Sinnvolleres ausgedacht hatte, als dass 3 Zeichentrickfiguren in der, so glaubten sie jedenfalls, realen Welt waren.  
  
"Hm, *räusper* darf ich Ihnen meine Freunde vorstellen?", fragte Scully hustend. Guybrush und Elaine nickten. Murray klapperte mit seinen Zähnen.  
  
Am Strand: "Was???", schrie Krycek. Mulder rannte zu ihm und hielt ihm den Mund zu.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, He-Man... ich bin sicher es gibt dafür eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung...", meint Scully und zweifelte im selben Moment an ihren eigenen Worten. Das war einfach zu absurd. Das ging nicht. Es konnte nicht gehen. Zeichentrickfiguren in der wirklichen Welt? Oh nein.  
  
"Scully, gucken Sie immer so komisch oder denken Sie?", fragte Mulder ziemlich dumm.  
  
"Nein, ich vertreibe mir nur die Zeit, wissen Sie!", antwortete Scully genervt.  
  
"Dann ist ja gut!", meinte Mulder.  
  
"Sind Sie jetzt etwa auch noch beleidigt?" Scully reichte es langsam. Jetzt durfte sie anscheinend nicht einmal mehr denken. "Hören Sie auf damit, hier laufen schon genug Wahnsinnige rum!"  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie ein seltsames Zischen in der Luft:  
  
Ein schwarzes altes Auto kam in hohem Bogen angeflogen, und nach einem gewaltigen Krach und einer ziemlichen Bruchlandung stiegen ein älterer Mann und ein jüngerer, schwarzer Mann aus dem Auto aus.  
  
"Das ist Agent Kay und ich bin Agent Jay!", meinte der jüngere Mann.  
  
"Wir sind die Men in Black! Wir haben eine Meldung bekommen, dass sich hier drei Zeichentrickfiguren rumtreiben!", ergänzte Kay.  
  
"Zeichentrickfiguren? Ähm.. das glauben Sie ja wohl selber nicht... das gibt es doch gar nicht...", stammelte Scully, und wunderte sich, wieso sie diese komischen Gestalten auch noch schützte.  
  
"Sie wollen uns wohl für dumm verkaufen? Oh nein, das wird nichts!" Und schon fand sich Scully in einer verhörartigen Befragung wieder, wie sie sie noch nie erlebt hatte.  
  
Mulder nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlich sich in Richtung Gebüsch davon.  
  
"Hey Sie!", rief Jay, da Kay das Befragen übernommen hatte. Mulder schaute sich kurz flüchtig um und rannte dann wie ein tollwütiger Affe durch den Urwald (er sah auch ein bisschen so aus, weil seine Arme lasch nach unten hingen), aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne Jay gemacht. Irgendwann sah Mulder Guybrush, Elaine und Murray an einer Lichtung stehen. Er rannte zu ihnen und keuchte: "Die Men in Black sind hinter euch her! Ihr müsst euch verstecken...!"  
  
"Die bitte was?" Die drei blickten äußerst verständnislos.  
  
Mulder hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie ja überhaupt keine Ahnung hatten, und so schubste er sie einfach ins Gebüsch, wobei er ganz schön auf die Nase flog. Schon war Jay zur Stelle und schleifte ihn an seinem Kragen bis zum Strand, wo Kay gerade mit Scully fertig geworden war - sie schaute nach diesem Megaverhör ziemlich geschafft aus.  
  
"Scully, Sie haben es denen doch nicht etwa gesagt, oder?"  
  
"Was gesagt?", fragte Kay. Scully war total außer sich. Erst wurde sie bis aufs letzte Detail befragt, so zu sagen "ausgesaugt", und dann verriet Mulder auch noch alles! Scullys Knie rutschte gaaanz aus Versehen aus, und ach, welch ein Zufall, traf es genau Mulders goldene Mitte.  
  
"Jay, wir müssen den Urwald durchkämmen! Nehmen Sie südlichen und westlichen Teil, ich übernehme den nördlichen und östlichen Teil!", meinte Kay und nach einem kurzen Nicken von Jay liefen die beiden los.  
  
So saßen die beiden Agenten alleingelassen am Strand, Scully sauer, Mulder am Boden zerstört, und ihre drei Zeichentrick'freunde' ohne die geringste Chance... Auf einmal fiel Scully etwas auf, das da vor ihr im Sand lag. Es glänzte und sah irgendwie komisch aus. War das Kay aus der Tasche gefallen, als er sie unter Ganzkörpereinsatz befragt hatte? Sie ging hin, hob das Ding auf und zeigte es Mulder, der allerdings genauso ratlos schien. Doch dann dämmerte es ihm. "Scully, ich weiß, was das ist: Ein BLITZDINGS!!"  
  
"Was zur Hölle soll das denn sein??" Scully bedachte ihn mit ihrem üblichen missbilligen Blick.  
  
"Also, damit kann man Erinnerungen auslöschen! Also es gibt drei Einrichtungen, Tage, Monate und Jahre! Wenn ich hier draufdrücke..."  
  
"NEIN", schrie Scully, aber es war schon zu spät.  
  
"Oh nein, Sie haben sich selbst geblitzdingst!", rief Jay, als sie wieder am Strand angelangt waren. Kay sah erst zu Jay und dann zu den beiden Hypnotisierten, Mulder und Scully. Er hatte die drei Zeichentrickfiguren bereits gefangen.  
  
"Mulder wo sind wir, und wie sind wir hier her gekommen?", fragte Scully. "Lassen Sie uns gehen Jay, so lange die hier noch benebelt sind!", sagte Kay und war schon auf dem Weg zum Wagen.  
  
"Aber wir können sie doch nicht hier lassen!"  
  
"Okaayy! Wo wohnen Sie?", seufzte Kay. Scully beantwortete die Frage. "Ähm, in Washington, D.C."  
  
"Und wo arbeiten Sie?"  
  
"Beim Federnden... nein, wie komme ich denn darauf... ich meine natürlich beim Federal Bureau of Investigation!" Wie kam sie nur auf so eine blöde Idee? Federnden?! Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht, aber sie verspürte auch keinen großen Drang, dem nachzugehen.  
  
"Gut, dann ab nach Washington! Alle ins Auto! Die Zeichentrickdinger zuerst!", rief Jay lauthals. Also stiegen erst Guybrush, Elaine (na ja und Murray) ein, dann Mulder und Scully, Krycek und der CSM und dann Diana und Skinner. Vorne stiegen Jay und Kay ein.  
  
Nach einer längeren Fahrt, oder eher nach einem längeren Flug, kamen alle mehr oder weniger heil vorm FBI-Building an. Jay und Kay guckten sich kurz an. "Hey, jetzt mal alle bis auf die Zeichentrickviecher hier aufstellen für ein Abschiedsfoto!", grölte Jay.  
  
Wahrscheinlich waren alle so verwirrt und perplex, dass sie sich auch dazu überreden ließen.  
  
"So meine Herren, und Damen, jetzt mal hier drauf schaun und alle 'Cheese!!!' sagen!", meinte Kay, wie immer etwas sarkastisch. Also grinsten alle halbwegs glücklich und lachten: "CHEESE!!!" Da hatte Kay auch schon das Blitzdings betätigt. So bald er gedrückt hatte, stiegen die beiden ins Auto und fuhren mit Guybrush und Elaine (und Murray) zum MIB-Hauptquartier, wenn man das mal so ausdrücken darf.  
  
Währendessen vorm FBI: "Oh Mulder, wie sind wir denn hier her gekommen? Mein Kopf tut so weh, ich denke ich gehe nach Hause!" Mulder nickte zustimmend, ohne die Frage zu beantworten.  
  
"Ich denke ich auch", meinte Skinner, verschwand dennoch im FBI. "He äh ich auch, denke ich!", meinte Krycek, darauffolgend der CSM: "Ich auch..."  
  
Nur Diana sagte nichts, denn die war verschwunden!  
  
ENDE 


End file.
